


Supplementary

by Fangirl_fanatic



Series: The ways I show you that I love you [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, and that’s on having adhd, everything’s numbered because it helps me stay organized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_fanatic/pseuds/Fangirl_fanatic
Summary: The first time they ever meet, Tobin's riding the high of her third College Cup championship and the last game she'll ever play as a collegiate athlete. So it barely crosses her mind that some of the people she's shaking hands with will ever be more than strangers. But number 23 from Stanford high-fives her despite the way her eyes are glistening and says, "Good game, you guys deserve it." And Tobin doesn't find herself questioning if she means it or not.Or50 times Christen compliments Tobin
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: The ways I show you that I love you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763359
Comments: 26
Kudos: 224





	Supplementary

**Author's Note:**

> The titles are math related because I’m uncreative and suffering from learning withdrawals (I’m definitely progressively getting dumber). Also, this was originally supposed to be a three part series but I think that’s officially changed. I think? Lets hope my motivation can carry me as far as I want it to!

[1]  
The first time they ever meet, Tobin's riding the high of her third College Cup championship and the last game she'll ever play as a collegiate athlete. So it barely crosses her mind that some of the people she's shaking hands with will ever be more than strangers. But number 23 from Stanford high-fives her despite the way her eyes are glistening and says, "Good game, you guys deserve it." And Tobin doesn't find herself questioning if she means it or not. 

(and maybe, just maybe, Tobin celebrates a little less when she remembers the way that Stanford player's eyes were rimmed red)

[2]  
Christen Press gets her first call-up in 2012 and ends up on the London Olympics roster — as an alternate — without a single cap to her name. The first time they ever speak to each other in camp it's Christen flying down the left side of the pitch, collecting a ball Tobin had almost mishandled and a quick "nice pass" as she tries to dribble past a defender. 

[3]  
Tobin feels the need to go out of her way to introduce herself to the team's newest recruit but, when she does, Christen just laughs. "I know who you are, I've been trying to learn some of the tricks I've seen you do for years."

"Oh, yeah? How's that been working out for you?" Tobin doesn't know why she says it but the way Christen's eyes light up lets her know it was the right thing to say. 

"Not great, you might have to help me out sometime." And that's a challenge if Tobin's ever heard one. 

"I just might."

(Tobin can tell they're going to be good friends by the way Christen laughs).

[4]  
Tobin nutmegs Christen during warmups the next day and is rewarded by her tinkling laughter and a "Nice." Tobin throws up a peace sign and pretends it's not the dorkiest thing she's done all camp. 

[5]  
They end up paired as roommates at the next camp and the first thing Christen says to Tobin after the keycards are handed out is, "Maybe I'll pick up some of your soccer skills. You know, through osmosis."

"I don't think that's how that works, Stanford."

Christen just grins and shrugs. "We'll see."

[6]  
Christen scores two goals during the team scrimmage the next day and bounds up to Tobin as soon as the whistle blows with a smirk on her face. (How she still has energy, Tobin has no idea.) "See, it's osmosis. I'm already getting better because of you."

"You yelled at me this morning for ruining your zen!" Tobin points out, squirting her water bottle at Christen, who easily ducks away from it. 

"I was meditating and you threw a pillow at me!"

[7]  
Tobin teaches Christen some of her favorite skills on the ball — after much begging — and as soon as they're sitting on the ground, drenched in sweat, Christen grins. "That was a very insightful lesson, thanks Coach."

Tobin laughs at Christen's fake attempt to be serious and throws a fistful of grass at her. "Maybe you should call me Yoda from now on, because I'm clearly the master."

(Christen immediately precedes to do a terrible Yoda impression for fifteen minutes straight and Tobin doesn't regret a thing.)

[8]  
"You have terrible taste in movies," Christen says, her head leaning heavily on Tobin's shoulder as the credits start to roll from the third movie they've watched that night. 

"Then why did you agree to watch a movie marathon with me?"

"Agree?" Christen screeches playfully. "You practically begged me! Plus, you're kinda hard to say no to when you're so excited. It's like kicking a puppy."

"Aww, you think I'm cute," Tobin says, a wicked grin already forming on her lips, and Christen groans as she picks her head up off of her shoulder. 

"That's definitely not what I said!"

[9]  
"Nice cleats," Christen says as they lace up for practice, taking Tobin by surprise. "They're very orange."

"What's wrong with orange?" Tobin asks defensively and Christen raises her hands in mock surrender. 

"Nothing. It suits you." Christen runs off before Tobin can properly respond. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tobin calls after her but she doesn't get an answer. 

[10]  
"It's impressive that you're not hyperventilating," Christen says through ragged breathing, hands on her knees after a particularly bad bout of fitness testing. Tobin shrugs, still breathing heavily. 

"I've got good stamina. And you know what they say about stamina," Tobin says, mostly because Kelley's also in the conversation and she knows it'll make her laugh. She walks off with a wink thrown over her shoulder. 

"Ew, Tobs," Christen mutters and Tobin has to hold back a laugh. 

[11]  
"You're really cuddly, you know that?" Christen says in amusement as Tobin lays half on top of her with her arms wrapped loosely around her waist. 

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Tobin asks, picking her head up off Christen's chest with her eyebrows furrowed slightly. Immediately, Christen shakes her head. 

"No, of course not." Christen runs a hand through Tobin's hair as she lays her head back down and then, as an afterthought, adds, "It's cute."

(Tobin doesn't know how to respond so she stays silent, arms squeezing Christen's waist just a little tighter)

[12]  
"Chris. Chris," Tobin says insistently to get Christen's attention, "knock knock."

Wondering why this was important enough for Tobin to interrupt her conversation with Ali, she sighs. "Who's there?"

"Nobel."

"Nobel who?" Christen sighs again as Tobin prepares to deliver the punchline with a shit-eating grin. 

"Nobel... that's why I knocked." From behind her, Ali laughs and Tobin grins proudly. 

"You're a hoot," Christen deadpans, the corners of her mouth twitching up despite the fact that she's trying to remain serious. Her resolve breaks, though, when Tobin bursts out laughing. 

"Who says 'hoot' anymore?"

"Who tells knock-knock jokes anymore?" Christen fires back and Tobin nods like that's an acceptable answer. 

"Fair point."

[13]  
"Impressive," Christen says after Tobin shows her a new trick she learned to do with the soccer ball and automatically, Tobin grins. 

"Get it? Im-Press-ive." Tobin laughs like she hasn't already said it twice this camp and Christen rolls her eyes. 

"You're such a child," Christen says when Tobin continues to chuckle under her breath. Tobin misses the way Christen ducks her head and smiles but she doesn't miss the amusement in her eyes. 

(Tobin says the joke three more times before camp is over.)

[14]  
Christen's parents come to a game so obviously, Tobin has to meet them. She's not quite sure why she's nervous, just chalks it up to the big game they just played, but immediately all of her worries disappear when she actually meets them. They talk for a little while, Tobin laying on the parental charm thick and Christen grins knowingly at Tobin as she agrees to everything Christen's dad is saying. 

When they leave to head back to the locker room, Christen grabs onto Tobin's arm and leans happily into her side to whisper, "They loved you."

[15]  
"Now I get to meet your family, right?" Christen asks later that night as they're both getting ready for bed and Tobin grins. 

"If you want to." She shrugs easily and Christen just gives her a look. 

"Of course I want to," Christen says, "I need to find out if the rest of the Heath family is as charming as you."

[16]  
"Your hair is so soft," Christen murmurs tiredly, her fingers gently carding through Tobin's hair as she rests her head on her shoulder. 

"Mmm, thank you." Tobin buries her head a little further into Christen's neck. "I like it when you play with my hair." And, well, maybe Christen makes a point to mess with Tobin's hair more often if only just because of the way she leans into the touch every time. Maybe.

(Tobin pretends she doesn't notice.)

[17]  
"Please," Tobin begs, her hands literally clasped in front of her in hopes of persuading Christen. 

"Tobs—"

"Do you want me to starve?" Tobin asks dramatically and Christen rolls her eyes, giving her the granola bar in her hand. 

"Yes! You're the absolute best, thank you!" 

"You're the only person I'd share my food with," Christen grumbles and Tobin kisses her on the cheek placatingly. 

[18]  
"Does this look okay?" Christen asks, twirling around in her dress so that Tobin can get the full picture. 

"Um, I don't know, wouldn't it be better to talk to Ali or Pinoe about fashion?" Tobin asks, a little hesitant to give her opinion on an outfit choice for a literal red carpet event. (Besides, she thinks Christen could wear a trash bag and still look amazing so maybe she's a little biased.)

"But I want your opinion," Christen says, trying to urge Tobin to tell her what she thinks by doing another twirl. "Please? I trust you."

Tobin sighs but looks over Christen's outfit anyway. "You look fantastic, Chris. It's a really pretty pattern."

"Thanks, Tobs, you rock!"

[19]  
"You don't look a day over eighteen," Christen says with a straight face before cracking a grin at Tobin's heavy sigh. 

"I'm not even a year older than you," Tobin reminds her for what feels like the fifth time that day. 

"And you don't look it either." Christen pats Tobin on the cheek playfully. "So youthful."

[20]  
"And—" Tobin stops mid-rant about chess strategies when she notices the amused smile on Christen's face and she rubs the back of her neck awkwardly. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Christen says insistently, "I like listening to you talk. It's cool how passionate you are."

"Does that mean I could convince you to play chess with me?" Tobin asks hopefully, not-so-subtly avoiding Christen's compliment. Christen just laughs. 

(Tobin teaches her how to play chess three days later.)

[21]  
"I missed you," is the first words out of Christen's mouth as she finds Tobin through the crowd of people in the airport, immediately bringing her arms up to wrap tightly around her. 

"I talked to you on the phone last night, Chris," Tobin reminds gently, though she'd be lying if she said she doesn't want to just stand there and hug Christen for the next hour. 

"I know but it's not the same," Christen mumbles into Tobin's neck and then pulls away to look at her, "I like to see your smile in person."

"Weirdo," Tobin mumbles but she grins widely anyway and Christen shrugs helplessly, pulling her in for another hug. 

[22]  
"Ugh, I hate doing media," Tobin says, dramatically flopping onto the bed as soon as they make it back to their hotel room. Christen just laughs. 

"Why? You're so good at it." Christen continues to set all of her stuff down but eventually gets confused and turns around to see why Tobin hasn't responded, finding her with her mouth hanging open. "What?"

"You're messing with me, right?"

"Um, no?" Christen looks around, confused. "I wish I had the level of chill you do in front of a camera. You make interviews look so easy."

"Says the one who actually speaks intelligently." Tobin sighs again, flipping over and burying her head in a pillow which effectively makes her words muffled. "I'm so awkward."

"I don't think you're awkward," Christen says, walking over to the bed with a sigh. She gently sits on the end of it and runs a reassuring hand up Tobin's back. "You just come off as really laidback. It's endearing." 

Tobin rolls over onto her back again so that she's looking up at Christen with wide, worried eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, promise." Christen grins and then nudges Tobin's side. "Now scoot over so I can get my Tobin-cuddles in for the day while we watch a movie."

[23]  
"Tobs?” Christen asks hesitantly about ten minutes later as they start the comedy Tobin picked out and she glances up from her place on Christen's chest, confused. 

"Yeah?"

“I like you the way you are, shyness and all." Christen says quietly, her cheeks heating up a little as Tobin smiles shyly.

"Thank you," Tobin mumbles, resting her head back down so that Christen won't see that she's blushing too.

[24]  
"Do I look okay?" Tobin asks hesitantly, not wanting to come off like she's fishing for compliments, when she steps out of the bathroom. Christen's mouth drops. 

"You look incredible," she says and then eyes Tobin appreciatively, "that's a nice color on you."

"You're sure it's not too casual?" Tobin fiddles with the hem of her shirt nervously and Christen immediately nods her reassurance. 

"It's perfect, Tobs, don't worry. You're going to blow everyone else away."

Tobin laughs, "Not exactly what I was going for but thank you."

[25]  
"Tobs, this is beautiful," Christen says, a little breathlessly as she looks at Tobin's newest painting. 

"Really? You like it?" Tobin worries her bottom lip between her teeth as Christen leans in closer to examine the canvas. 

"Of course, it's amazing. You're amazing," Christen says and shoves Tobin on the shoulder lightly right as she breathes out a sigh of relief. (Tobin doesn't want to think about why she's so worried about impressing Christen.) "You're so talented."

Shyly, Tobin mumbles, "Thank you," and ducks her head to hide the blush on her cheeks. She's pretty sure Christen catches it anyway. 

[26]  
"I think your taste in movies is getting better," Christen says to Tobin, who's staring at her expectantly. Immediately, she grins. 

"Yes!" Tobin fist pumps the air and does some weird shimmy on the bed that Christen thinks is supposed to be a celebratory dance. 

"Don't let it go to your head," Christen warns but Tobin just smiles even wider. 

"It already has." Tobin makes a grabbing motion for the hotel remote. "I'm picking, since I have such a refined taste in movies."

"Dork," Christen sighs but hands the remote over. "I think your ego just inflated three sizes."

[27]  
Christen sends Tobin a next right before her game against Chicago saying, "Good luck! You're gonna score, I can feel it." Tobin grins before sending back several thumbs-up emojis in response. 

Tobin does, in fact, score. 

(But the crunching tackle fifteen minutes later hurts a little more when she thinks of Christen watching it on a TV screen halfway across the country.)

[28]  
"Fuck." It's muttered, sad and low into the receiver of Tobin's phone as Christen sighs sympathetically on the other end. There's enough ice on Tobin's ankle to give her frostbite. 

"I'm sorry, Tobs," Christen says and Tobin can almost picture the way she's running her hand through her hair, "Camp won't be the same without you." (It ends up being painfully true and nobody says anything when Christen's a lot less energetic than usual.)

[29]  
The first goal Tobin makes when she's finally recovered and back at National Team camp is smooth and unstoppable. Christen jumps on her without even worrying about the stability of her ankle. "See, good as new! That goal was awesome."

[30]  
"You're cute when you're tired," Christen says, practically cooing as she grins brightly. Tobin just groans. 

"What about this is cute?" Tobin grumbles, gesturing to her sweatpants and messy hair. 

"Everything. Even the squinty eyes," Christen says and then kisses Tobin's cheek before wandering off to find some coffee to cheer her up. 

(Tobin thinks that the kiss might have done more than coffee ever could.)

[31]  
"I love this jacket," Christen murmurs. They're in some dive-bar in Portugal, half the people filling the place up their rambunctious — and drunk — teammates. She tugs gently on the lapels of Tobin's leather jacket just to emphasize her point and Tobin sucks in a deep breath. She's only had one drink but she already feels too drunk for this. 

[32]  
"I want pizza," Christen grumbles as she looks through the menu of the hotel room service, eyeing the large selection of salads with poorly hidden disappointment. 

"Dawn would kill us," Tobin says as she scrolls through the TV before leaving it on some game show that neither of them has ever heard of before. "We're on a diet, remember?"

"Not like you need to be," Christen continues to grumble even as she inspects the ingredient list of the Cesar salad, "you and your unfairly perfect abs. And have you even seen your calves?"

"Chris, we're professional athletes," Tobin says, hoping Christen will keep looking at the menu so she won't see the blush on her face. 

"Don't remind me."

(They get salads but Christen texts Tobin a picture of a delicious-looking pepperoni pizza the day after they leave camp.)

[33]  
"Bathroom's open if you need it," Tobin says as she walks out into the hotel room, still trying to dry her hair with a towel. Christen nods tiredly from her bed and gets up yawning.

She goes to slip past Tobin and into the bathroom but then hesitates, turning to her with a bashful look. "Can I have a hug?"

"Always," Tobin says easily, pulling Christen into her arms and running a hand over her hair gently. Christen sighs as she buries her nose in the crook of Tobin's neck. 

"You always smell so nice after you shower," Christen murmurs, her lips brushing across Tobin's skin as she speaks. 

"It's probably the body wash Linds bought me." Tobin runs a hand up and down Christen's back, taking note of the tension in her shoulders but ultimately chalking it up to the big game tomorrow. She assumes it's not a big deal. 

(Spoiler alert: it's a big deal)

[34]  
They're supposed to be getting ready for bed, brushing their teeth side-by-side in the bathroom mirror as they prepare to go to sleep early — the game tomorrow requiring a good night's sleep. At least, that's what they're supposed to be doing but Christen's hands are shaking as she tries to put toothpaste on the bristles of her toothbrush and Tobin shoots her a concerned look. "What's wrong, Chris?"

And then suddenly Christen looks like she's trying not to cry, her breath coming in short and ragged puffs. Her toothbrush clatters onto the counter. "I— I... the game. I'm not ready, I'm not... I'm not nearly half as good as you. You're so much better and... and I—"

"Hey, you're okay. Just take a deep breath," Tobin says carefully as she places a soft hand on Christen's bicep and pulls her away from the counter. Not really knowing what to do, she presses her back against the nearest wall and slides down it with Christen following suit so that they're both sitting on the bathroom tiles, their knees pulled up to their chests. "Deep breaths, Chris. In and out." 

[35]  
"My anxiety gets so bad and I'm on medication but obviously it doesn't always help," Christen explains through partial sobs and all Tobin wants to do is tell her to stop talking and focus on breathing normally first but instead she lets her say what she has to say. "I wish... I wish I could be chill and calm like you. You're just so... relaxed and I'm pathetic!"

"Woah, woah, hey. Don't say that," Tobin says gently. 

"It's true!" Christen cries and Tobin can immediately tell she's working herself back up again. "You're practically perfect, why are you even friends with me?"

"Okay, first of all, Chris, you need to breathe," Tobin says slowly, placing a comforting hand on Christen's arm, "and, secondly, you're incredible. I have full faith in you and know that you're going to crush it tomorrow."

(Tobin can tell Christen is unconvinced and it makes her stomach twist with worry.)

[36]  
Much later, once they're curled up on Tobin's bed and midway through an admittedly terrible rom-com that's supposed to be cheering up Christen — who's laying half on top of her — Tobin looks down at her. "Do I make you anxious?"

Christen glances up, propping herself up with her elbows so that she's looking straight at her — suddenly a lot more awake. "Never." (That's a lie. Christen worries that someday she'll tell Tobin how she feels — how sometimes all she wants to do is kiss that confident smirk right off her face — and then everything will change.)

"Are you sure because—"

"Tobin, I trust you with everything I have." The interruption is soft but firm and Christen lays her head back down onto her chest. Tobin sighs, the fear that had been weighing on her chest all evening immediately dissipating. "Besides," Christen says slowly like she's considering whether she should say what she wants to, "any anxiety I've ever felt around you is worth it."

[37]  
"Thank you for staying with me and putting up with this," Christen says, gesturing to herself with a self-deprecating scoff once the movie is over and the credits are rolling. 

"I'm always here for you. Always." Tobin runs a hand through Christen's hair and then pulls an arm around her shoulder to squeeze her tightly. 

"I— you're the best, you know that?" Tobin shrugs and Christen shakes her head. "Seriously, you keep me sane."

[38]  
The next day — after a very long night — Christen scores a goal and then Tobin's running towards her at full speed with pride rushing through her veins. She tackles Christen into a hug with the biggest grin on her face and practically screams, "You did it!"

"That goal was for you," Christen says in between happy laughter as all their other teammates pile into the celebratory hug, most of them patting Christen on the head in appreciation. Once they're finally pulling away and running back to the kickoff, Tobin slings an arm around Christen happily right as she murmurs, "Couldn't have done it without you."

[39]  
"Thank you," Christen says during the middle of the celebration after the game, and Tobin glances at her. 

"For what?"

"For everything. There was no way I could have gotten onto that field without you," Christen says, her eyes not fully meeting Tobin's. 

"Yes you could've." Tobin shrugs easily. "You're amazing, I'm just here to make sure you know it."

"You're such a sap." Tobin can tell Christen's trying to take the attention away from herself so she lets it happen. 

"Only for you."

[40]  
"Want to do a face mask with me?" Christen asks, peeking her head out of the bathroom to look at Tobin, who wrinkles her nose. 

"Nah," Tobin says, "I've never done one before and I don't want to start now."

"Of course you've never done a face mask before." Christen scoffs and rolls her eyes fondly when Tobin glances back up from her phone to look at her. 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, no, I just meant you basically have perfect skin so you don't need one anyway." Christen shrugs nonchalantly and disappears back into the bathroom, leaving Tobin behind to gape at where she used to be standing. 

(Tobin ends up with the greenest face mask she's ever seen on her face because that was definitely a challenge — no matter how much Christen denies it.)

[41]  
"Does it bother you that we always end up watching movies together instead of doing something fun?" Tobin asks as they scroll through the options on TV, trying to find the fourth movie they'll watch tonight. Christen glances at her worriedly. 

"No, of course not. Does it bother you?"

"What? No." Tobin's answer is immediate, accompanied by a shake of her head, but she bites the inside of her cheek worriedly. "I just want to make sure there's nothing else you'd rather be doing?"

"Tobs, I love it here with you." Christen places a gentle on her shoulder. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be than watching really obscure movies while snuggled up into your side."

Tobin blushes (because who the fuck says stuff like that and doesn't expect the other person to blush) and nods. "Okay."

[42]  
"Can you come up to order with me," Christen pleads, tugging on Tobin's arm persistently as she eyes the cafe's line apprehensively. 

"Chris, I just want to sit down." Tobin glances at the line again when she sees the look on Christen's face. "Why can't you go by yourself?"

Christen runs a hand through her hair with a sigh and that's how Tobin knows she should probably just go with her. "I don't want to go alone. Please, I'm so much more comfortable with you."

"Fine, but I want a muffin."

"Deal, let's go," Christen says happily, already pulling out her wallet as she drags Tobin closer to the counter. 

[43]  
"Thank you for ordering with me," Christen says quietly, her eyes on the coffee in her hands instead of Tobin's face. 

"No problem." Tobin shrugs, grinning as she takes a huge bite out of the blueberry muffin Christen bought her. 

"Just—" Christen shakes her head and pauses, clearly trying to think about what she's going to say. "I really appreciate you."

"Hey," Tobin says lowly, catching Christen's attention to make her pick her head up, "I'm always going to be here for you. No matter how annoying you are about ordering coffee." Christen laughs at the abrupt change in seriousness, drawing a couple stares in the process and Tobin can't help but grin. 

[44]  
"I'm really glad we met," Christen murmurs as they queue up a movie to watch, Tobin already laying down so that her head is in Christen's lap — who is resting against the headboard of the bed. The quiet admission takes Tobin's breath away and she pauses for a second before responding (scared that if she looks at Christen, she might do something stupid).

"So am I," Tobin whispers, eyes closing blissfully as Christen lightly scratches at her scalp and then plays with a few strands of her hair absentmindedly. 

[45]  
"You know you can tell me anything right?" Christen asks and Tobin curses how intuitive she is for the third time that night. If only Christen was a little more oblivious. 

"I know." And she does know that, but how is Tobin supposed to tell her best friend that she'd much rather be kissing her than watching some dumb Disney movie. It's already hard enough to keep herself from doing something stupid, she doesn't need Christen's soft and caring voice urging her to tell her what's wrong. That's definitely more temptation than she can handle for one night. 

(Tobin's resolve cracks by the time the credits on the movie are rolling and she kisses Christen like it's the only chance she'll ever get — which is very much a possibility. And then she goes to pull away, an apology already preparing to leave her mouth, but Christen lays a soft hand on her cheek and then suddenly all reservations are thrown out the window.)

[46]  
It's not technically a compliment but the way Christen looks at her after they pull apart takes Tobin's breath away.

[47]  
"I didn't think you felt the same," Tobin breathes out and then is surprised when Christen laughs quietly. 

"How could I not?" Christen has her hands on Tobin's hips, trailing her fingers over the skin so that it's almost tickling. "You're incredible, Tobs." And then they're kissing again. 

[48]  
Christen runs her hand over Tobin's abs slowly as they kiss, making Tobin nip at her bottom lip playfully. In between kisses, Christen murmurs, "So sexy," under her breath with her fingers right below the band of Tobin's sports bra. 

(Tobin doesn't think Christen even realizes she said that out loud but it still makes her gasp anyway.)

[49]  
Later, when they've regained enough self-control to stop kissing and attempt to slow down whatever's going on between them, Christen looks at her in awe. "I can't believe I actually get to kiss you."

Tobin flushes, eyes involuntarily flickering down to her lips but instead, she settles on kissing the soft skin of Christen's cheek. "Better believe it, babe." She winks which makes Christen roll her eyes and suddenly the tension is broken because Christen is giggling, face half-buried in Tobin's hair. (And Tobin thinks she could get used to this).

[50]  
"You're worth so much to me," Tobin whispers into the dark a couple of minutes later, her body curled around Christen's tightly. 

"You're worth everything," Christen whispers right back and Tobin presses a grin against the base of her neck. 

(Right before she falls asleep, Tobin thinks that she's never been more in love than in this moment).

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not nearly as happy with this part as I am with the first one (for obvious reasons, I think) but thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment because they always make me smile like a dork! Stay tuned for the next installment of this series and stay safe y’all!


End file.
